Humor in Volunteer Uniform
by Your Worshipfulness
Summary: This is the REAL reason why Da'an and Zo'or keep their troublesome protectors around instead of getting some brand new implants!


Humor in Volunteer Uniform  
"Er, Zo'or," Da'an asked carefully, "what is that you are doing?"  
  
"I found this in a secret compartment inside Agent Sandoval's desk." " I am about to view it," Zo'or said coldly to his parent.  
  
"Should you not respect your implant's privacy?" Da'an asked, looking curiously at the disk Zo'or was inserting into his chair.  
  
"Agent Sandoval should have nothing to hide from me," Zo'or replied superiorly. "It is my belief that this disk contains a plot against me formulated by Agent Sandoval himself.  
  
"Why would you keep Agent Sandoval in your service if you believe him to be plotting against you?" Da'an inquired.  
  
Zo'or leaned in conspiratorially, "Da'an, let's not pretend, we both know why we keep Sandoval around." He winked at the North American Companion.   
  
Da'an blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Come on Da'an," Zo'or said, "don't be coy." "I've noticed you send him on errands across the room just so you can check him out!"  
  
"That is completely untrue," Da'an said, trying to regain his composure.  
  
"Oh, come on, Da'an, he's totally hot," Zo'or smirked, "I completely understand."   
  
"I don't know what you could possibly be insinuating." Da'an said angrily.  
  
"Perhaps you're jealous because now your little Asian 'friend' is mine to play with?" Zo'or's grin grew wider.  
  
"I experience no discomfiture whatsoever, Liam-" Da'an cut himself off and clamped his mouth shut, but it was too late.  
  
"Ah-HA!" Zo'or shouted delightfully. "You were going to say, 'Liam more than fulfills your needs'?" Da'an glared at his child but refused to respond. Zo'or continued taunting him, "I can certainly understand your choice, that is one nice piece of a-"  
  
"Zo'or!" Da'an yelled, completely scandalized. He looked at his unrepentant child but the young taelon was now watching Agent Sandoval with a delighted expression on his face.  
  
"Agent Sandoval!" Zo'or said, composing his face into his usual cold mask.   
  
"Yes Zo'or?" Agent Sandoval asked, standing up straight in front of Zo'or's chair.   
  
"Have you finished all of the 700 incredibly complex tasks I assigned you exactly three seconds ago?" Zo'or asked.  
  
"No, Zo'or, I'm afraid I haven't," Sandoval said, hanging his head.  
  
"Bad Protector!" Zo'or paused, "Go to my room!" Sandoval nodded and turned to leave, "Oh, Sandoval?"  
  
"Yes, Zo'or?" he asked.  
  
"Wear that little number you had on yesterday," he said with a suggestive leer.  
  
Sandoval gave him a sly smile and a nod before quietly leaving the bridge in the direction of the Taelon personal quarters. Zo'or gave his parent a suggestive wink. "You know, I think I have something else to attend to at the moment."  
  
"Zo'or?" Da'an said as he rose from his chair, "What about the evidence?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure it can't be that bad," Zo'or said, unconcerned.  
  
Da'an sighed and picked up the disk and stared at it for a moment before her gaze wandered to the hindquarters of a certain young hybrid. "Zo'or is right," Da'an thought dreamily, "that is definitely one nice piece of-"   
  
"Da'an," Liam said, interrupting his train of thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Liam," Da'an said in a peculiar tone of voice.  
  
"I was going to suggest we stay overnight on the Mothership as it's so late," Liam said smiling suggestively.  
  
Da'an smiled, showing her teeth, "That is an excellent suggestion."  
  
"It is not likely we'll be disturbed for some time," Liam mentioned almost nonchalantly.  
  
They headed off towards Da'an's temporary quarters still flirting quietly. Behind them General T'than continued to make out with Volunteer McClellan on top of a consul while Ro'ha ejected the data chip from Zo'or's chair.  
  
"Thank goodness!" he said upon close examination of the chip. "My copy of 'Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail' is undamaged!" He giggled and ran off to watch it, shrugging off the irritating image of another face that momentarily disrupted his facade. "This will be the best slumber party EVER!!!!"  
Quo'on awoke, breathing heavily as the energy rushed through his pathways at an abnormal rate. "Thank goodness it was only a dream," he thought, relieved. "It's a good thing I'm here to keep all of the Taelons in line." "Well, time to head to Protector Boone's funeral," he thought with a sigh. "These functions are always so boring."  
The End 


End file.
